Locura de una noche de verano
by Astrea-nike
Summary: Un verano cualquiera, Takamiya, despues de pasar una noche en el parque, descubre que ha cometido la mayor tonteria de su vida,¿y si por ayudarle hace cometer a toda la Gundam mas de una locura?
1. Primera locura

Disclaimer:Slam Dunk y sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue, yo solo he escrito esto con el unico fin de pasar un buen rato y espero que ustedes también.

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza una apacible mañana de verano en un parque de Kanagawa donde el sol acababa de salir y el cielo se veía limpio y claro a la vez que se oían el piar de los pequeños gorriones que aleteaban graciosamente buscado algo de comer, pero un estridente sonido interrumpió la tranquilidad de la mañana. –Argggg– un orondo joven acababa de despertarse sobresaltado y pegando un alarido que seria la envidia de Tarzán, su cuerpo temblaba conforme recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior 

–Yo... yo pase la noche aquí... y... ¡ Dios!–

Su cara se convirtió en una mueca de horror y salió del lugar como quien se lleva el alma el diablo.

* * *

Yohei Mito se encontraba dormitando apaciblemente en su cama cuando fue despertado por el ruido del timbre, pero simplemente se desperezó y decidió continuar con su sueño – ‹‹ de seguro que era un imbécil vendiendo Biblias››–, con lo que no contaba era que se pusieran a aporrear la puerta y a tocar al timbre haciendo una ruidosa melodía que despertaba al oído mas duro. Levantándose furioso se dispuso a matar a quien estaba armando semejante jaleo abriendo la puerta airadamente 

–¡ me quieres quemar el timbre idiota!

Pero no contó en que apenas pudo exclamar furioso y un cuerpo se le echó encima

–Takamiya, me... me estas aplastando– dijo el joven moreno con la dificultad que le suponía que su amigo estuviera encima de él con todo su peso y llorando a lágrima viva–Takamiya– balbució Yohei a la vez que su rostro se iba poniendo morado por la presión del abrazo del otro joven.

Cuando Takamiya se percató de que Yohei ya no se movía, se levantó hasta quedar sentado encima de él y viendo el aspecto de bollo aplastado que tenia el chico con la cara morada y mas tieso que un palo se altero y empezó a gritar

–soy un pecador y encima he matado a mi amigo– sollozó–noooo, yo no quería– dijo abrazándolo – Yohei perdóname y cuídame desde el cielo–

En ese momento una colleja voló hacia su nuca– ouch– se quejo el muchacho más grande mientras el otro le miraba con una cara de enfado descomunal – no digas idioteces, solo necesita respirar un poco y librarme de tu abrazo de oso letal

Al momento Takamiya hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Yohei le levanto del suelo

– venga hombre, que estoy bien, ya sé que tu intención no era espachurrarme

Pero su amigo continuo derramando lagrimas sin ton ni son

Yohei le miro pacientemente – ¿quieres desayunar? –pero para su sorpresa su amigo ni se inmuto

-‹‹ esto es grave, si la comida no funciona››

–tengo mermelada casera

Takamiya entreabrió los dedos parecía que su llorera había bajado de intensidad

–y de dos sabores: naranja y fresa

–la de fresa me gusta más–se oyó decir bajito al chico pelo ensortijado

Yohei sonrío, su amigo iba bajando las defensas

–¿ me quedaran magdalenas de chocolate?–se pregunto en voz alta con expresión inocente

–¡Chocolate!– Dijo Takamiya, parecía que su instinto glotón se había despertado de un golpe

Yohei le paso el brazo por el hombro y le llevo hacia dentro de su casa

– venga vamos a la cocina y me cuentas lo que pasa

* * *

Un balón naranja volaba con una parábola perfecta colándose limpiamente en la canasta.Hanamichi Sakuragi había mejorado notablemente en su segundo año de estancia en Shohoku.Y ese verano habían ganado el campeonato nacional gracias a que Anzai convenció a Rukawa y Sakuragi de trabajar juntos convirtiéndose en un dueto temible en la cancha y con ello superaron a todos los rivales. 

Ahora en sus vacaciones de verano él no dejaba de practicar, después de la lesión y su posterior recuperación había llegado a apreciar el entrenamiento diario, incluso sabiendo que era bueno, ya no tenía dudas, incluso ahora tenia un club de fans pero curiosamente pasaba olímpicamente de ellas, le parecía terriblemente hipócrita que ahora que era mas o menos popular las chicas iban a por él.

Lo único que había en su mente ahora era superar a Rukawa.

–‹‹ Zorro... ››–dio un largo suspiró

Movió la cabeza ferozmente como para que saliera el apodo de su mayor rival, en los últimos meses se había sorprendido suspirando interiormente su nombre y eso para Hanamichi no tenía sentido, sin embargo sus divagaciones sentimentales se disiparon en cuanto vio a parecer a su Gundam como era costumbre todas las mañanas, solo que esta vez Hanamichi se extraño al ver las largas caras que traían sus amigos, apoyo la pelota en su cadera, cogió algo del aire que había estado perdiendo mientras hacia ejercicio y se dirigió hacia el banco donde se encontraban sentados sus amigos

Mientras se acerca no deja de preguntarse el porque de esas caras y sobre todo por que miran furiosamente a Takamiya.

–Hola chicos– saludo el pelirrojo

Un par de gruñidos sonaron como saludo

–Hola Hana – dijo Yohei devolviéndole con desgana el saludo

–¿qué te pasa?- inquirió Hanamichi al ver la cara de Takamiya, pero antes de que le contestaran tres manos atizaron tres sonoras collejas en la nuca del chico que estaba al borde del llanto como tal esta mañana.

­– Lo que le pasa es que necesita uno de tus cabezazos mortales para que se le pongan en circulación las pocas neuronas que le quedan–

–Eso esta hecho– dijo un alegre Sakuragi que si por él fuera sus cabezazos serian nombrados remedio universal y yendo hacia el gordito, este con una cara de pavor al ver que su amigo de 1.90 de estatura se aproximaba a él con intenciones poco amistosas... salió corriendo despavorido y dio inicio a una persecución que seria la envidia del Coyote y el Correcaminos.

–¡Bastaaaaaa!– grito Yohei – Así no se va a solucionar nada

Hanamichi miro a su mejor amigo con una cara inquisidora–¿qué hay que solucionar?

–Hana... el tonto de Takamiya se ha fundido el dinero de sus padres en el Pachinko

–¡ QUE¿ Tú estas imbécil?– cogió a Takamiya y por fin le propino un cabezazo mortal

–¿cuanto dinero te has gastado?– se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo zarandeando con sus fuertes brazos al gordito

– 82.365 yenes–contestó tembloroso apenas se recupero del cabezazo de Sakuragi, pero sólo fue un momento porque el pelirrojo al oír la cantidad le propinó otro.

–buff, pobre familia la de este pedazo de subnormal, pero como se te ocurre hacer una cosa así so viciado–le reprochó Okus dándole un bofetón que por fin le hizo despertar

– mis padres me tendrán toda la vida a pan y agua–fue lo único que salió por su boca, antes de empezar de nuevo a llorar exageradamente

Los demás se miraron unos a otros resignados, el primero en reaccionar es Yohei que pone una mano en el hombro de su amigo echo un mar de lágrimas

–no te preocupes que te vamos a ayudar–le consoló el moreno, pero su mirada compresiva se tornó en una de reproche– pero no vuelves a pisar un local de Pachinko

Takamiya asintió con la cabeza repetidamente

–¿y como le ayudamos?– se interesó Noma

–Pues intentaremos reunir el dinero antes de que sus padres vuelvan de vacaciones– resolvió Yohei

Una mueca de vagos culpables apareció en la cara de cada joven

–buscamos un trabajo¿no?

–No–abrió por fin la boca el interesado– necesito el dinero ya, mis padres vendrán a finales de mes

–¿y como conseguimos esa cantidad en 15 días?–bufó desesperado Hanamichi

Un silencio invadió a todos los presentes, aquello parecía estar perdido de antemano, pero Okus habló pensativo – mi hermano cuando necesito pasta para la moto, actúo en un local y le pagaron bien, creo que 41.000 yenes

Noma silbó–eso ya es la mitad–pero añadió incrédulo–¿de verdad que te pagan por cantar, aquí el único que canta es Hanamichi y no muy bien que digamos

–Ehhh–protestó el aludido poniendo un gesto gruñón– este Genio tiene un talento natural para la canción y si hay que actuar pues salgo yo

–Esto... pues parece ser que era un espectáculo para amateurs–respondió el rubio a la pregunta de Noma–vamos a mi casa, buscare el teléfono en la habitación de mi hermano

* * *

Okus, acompañado de Yohei, marcaba los números que aparecían en una tarjeta de color dorado con destellos anaranjados, en unos instantes al otro lado del teléfono le descolgaron la línea 

– Hola, el "Burning Flame", verán es que estamos interesados en actuar¿ el sábado, ok, si nos viene bien

De repente Okus se puso blanco – cinco – respondió secamente y en poco rato colgó el teléfono

–¿qué te pasa?– Pregunto extrañado Yohei

–que la actuación no es un número musical es... un streptease– sus ojos destilaban pánico

El moreno enmudeció y luego hablo como pudo, pensando en que la contestación no le iba a gustar nada– ¿por qué has dicho que cinco?

–Porque me han preguntado cuantos íbamos a actuar

Yohei estaba fatal ¿ cómo iban a hacer un streptease, por favor, si él mismo no sabía ni seguir el ritmo sentado y moviendo el pie, ya no quería pensar como bailarían los otros,pero estaba claro que ninguno era la versión masculina de la Paulova.

Ahora venía otra parte difícil comunicárselo a los demás, que estaban en la felicidad que propicia la ignorancia jugando a la videoconsola en el cuarto de Okus

El silencio absoluto y tres mandíbulas por el suelo fue el resultado

–¿pero como habéis dicho que sí?– grito Hanamichi rojo, no se sabía si de ira o vergüenza

–No te quejes Hana por lo menos tú estas bueno, no como nosotros que tenemos un cuerpo asqueroso– le contestó Okus

–Yo estoy con Hana, como vamos a salir en pelotas en medio de desquiciadas que solo querrán violarnos– susurró el chico del bigote con temor–Es una locura

–pues será Hanamichi el único que este bien, porque a mi no me ha llamado bonito ni mi abuela–confesó Takamiya punto de llorar otra vez

Todos se miraron como esperando que alguno se decidiera

–Ey chicos, tenemos que ayudar a Takamiya–intentó animar Yohei– y así podríamos conseguir pillar cacho de una buena vez ¿no?

–Yo me niego, este Tensai es solo propiedad privada, además no quiero que un par de pervertidas se me eche encima que bastante tengo con las locas de mis seguidoras.

–Pero Hana no entiendes es un local para mayores de edad, ligaras con una mujer hecha y derecha.–Okus quería convencerle, pensó que con el pelirrojo en el escenario todas se fijarían en su amigo y él pasaría tranquilamente desapercibido

–Si, como Ayumi–Noma le siguió el juego a Okus

En ese momento Hanamichi Sakuragi picó, su cara se puso roja con una mueca de tontorrón adorable.

* * *

–Vamos a ver – Yohei puso los brazos en jarras, estaban todos los amigos reunidos en su casa, habían decidido que Yohei seria el coordinador del entrenamiento mas que nada porque al estar solo en casa usaban su hogar como centro de operaciones– estamos a lunes tenemos cinco días¿alguna propuesta? 

Takamiya le dio una película al moreno, este la cogió y leyó en voz alta –"Full Monty"

–Aja, este domingo Okus y yo la encontramos, además bajamos de internet la BSO, podrían servir para documentarnos

–Vale, pues la vemos

–Yo ya la he visto, esta muy bien–anunció Hanamichi y todos le miraron como si de su boca hubiera salido una rana, pero este lo ignoro y solo tomo asiento en el sofá para ver la película.

Se sintieron muy identificados con los personajes del filme, pero cuando un personaje resulto ser homosexual, pensaron lo mismo

–‹‹ que no me pase eso¡por mi madre!››–

Al final acabaron riendo y emocionándose a partes iguales y les abandonaron los complejos físicos además les sirvió para encontrar la canción con la que bailar: "You can leave you hat on".

En el vestuario no estaban tan de acuerdo, Noma quería ir de bombero pues afirmo que los uniformes ponían mucho a las mujeres, pero entonces Okus dijo que mejor de policías, Takamiya quería ir de vaquero y Hanamichi sólo repetía como un disco rallado que lo mas viril era vestirse de obrero de la construcción así que se enzarzaron en una discusión, que Yohei cortó diciendo que no iban a sacar esos trajes a tiempo, todos se callaron abruptamente por las razonables palabras de su amigo.

Yohei sugirió que porque no iban de traje con sombrero y gafas de sol, tipo mafiosos, era sencillo, pero también sexy y elegante, todos aceptaron entusiasmos. Claro que el verdadero problema empezó cuando vieron que tal estaban de ritmo.

Antes de empezar, el pelirrojo fue a la cocina a buscar un refresco pues estaba sediento.

Mientras Yohei puso el CD de la banda sonora y eligió la canción "You sexy thing" de Hot Chocolate , en cuanto la música sonó también comenzó el caos: queriendo lucirse Takamiya intento dar un giro pero se mareo al instante, Okus se trabó con los pies, se cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y casi se deja los dientes en el intento y Noma... Noma sólo sabia hacer el "robot", Yohei no podía seguir mirando, estaba totalmente desquiciado, iba ser un completo desastre ,desanimado fue a apagar el reproductor de Cd´s cuando vio algo que le dejo totalmente pasmado:

Hanamichi Sakuragi movía su cuerpo estupendamente al son de la música, lo cierto es que era muy gracioso verle haciendo a la vez chasquidos con sus dedos marcando el ritmo, aplasto la lata de refresco que se termino de beber e hizo un tiro impecable encestándola en la basura, cuando quiso volver al salón, se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos abiertos como platos que habían visto toda la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

–¡que, me gusta la música de los ochenta–replicó el pelirrojo inocentemente

y simplemente Yohei Mito solo pudo tirarse al suelo dando sonoras carcajadas

* * *

Se pasaron la semana practicando los pasos de una coreografía echa por el pelirrojo, Hanamichi resultó tomarse muy en serio lo de enseñarles a bailar, según él un genio solo podía tener acompañantes geniales, así que les documento viendo "Dirty Dancing" y "Flashdance." 

Takamiya acabo emocionadisimo de ver "Dirty Dancing", tanto que afirmo– después de esto yo soy mejor que Pettit Suaisse

–Takamiya es P a t r i c k S w a y z e– le corrigió deletreando Okus

Pero al gordo le dio igual e intento dar una vuelta... si bien esta vez la consiguió dar entera... se cayo de culo–uff– se quejo sobándose el trasero– menos mal que ya lo tengo partido...

–‹‹Madre mía y solo quedan tres días fue lo que pensaron todos››

También les hizo practicar estiramientos para mejorar la flexibilidad, aunque al final acabaron hartos e hicieron un motín que obligo al pelirrojo a suavizar sus ejercicios, pero apenas un día antes llego la hora de la verdad.

Se quedaron a dormir en casa de Yohei para pulir los últimos defectos y hacer un ensayo general hasta ahora habían conseguido que la coreografía les saliera bien y mas o menos se coordinaran todos sus movimientos al mismo ritmo pero faltaba la parte crucial y era hacerlo igual que anteriormente pero con la dificultad añadida de quitarse la ropa

A esas alturas les asaltaron los prejuicios de ultima hora... no se sentían preparados para desnudarse delante de un publico, aunque solo se quedarian en paños menores, aun así para cinco chicos sin ninguna experiencia y con poca autoestima les estaba haciendo que se obsesionaran con el tema, hasta que Okus cayo en la cuenta de que se les pasó por alto ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto ropa interior.

–Estooo chicos–cuando todos le miraron, este carraspeo incomodo¿qué calzoncillos os vais a poner?

–Yo me pondré los únicos gayumbos acordes con este genio¡ los calzoncillos del amor! Y dicho esto saco de una caja unos slips blancos con corazoncitos rojos

Ante tal visión los demás se echaron las manos a la cabeza

-¿De verdad te quieres poner eso? –le preguntó horrorizado Takamiya

-Es que- explico un azorado pelirrojo- son los únicos que me ha regalado una mujer que no fuera mi madre

–vamos, que te los regalo tu abuela– Dedujo Yohei con un resoplido

Hanamichi solo asintió tímidamente

–Pues será mejor que llevemos el mismo tipo de ropa interior, quedaría fuera de lugar si cada uno enseña uno distinto ¿no?–les comentó Yohei

Todos estaban de acuerdo y Yohei continuo, pensando durante unos instantes y por fin dijo- creo que todos tenemos unos boxers negros

Noma, Okus y Takamiya lo confirmaron, solo Hanamichi estaba callado y se le estaba empezado a concentrar la sangre en las mejillas

–Y ahora que te pasa–le preguntó pacientemente el moreno

–Es que los míos son de lycra y se me marca todo el... – el pelirrojo cogió aire– vamos... que se me nota todo el paquete¿y que pasa si la tengo pequeña?

–Como va a ser eso Hana– le intento convencer Noma, si la tienes pequeña no pasa nada, cada uno es cada uno, tu tienes otras cosas, no niegues que eres el que mejor esta, mira a Takamiya hasta le sobra papada, Okus y yo estamos hechos unos tirillas, como mucho Yohei esta también de buen ver.

–Eso Hana, tú eres un macizorro, las chicas tendrán donde fijarse– Okus también quería animarle

–Si, tengo un cuerpo genial BHAHAHAHA–soltó un Hanamichi repuesto

–Eso, ya vale– cortaron Takamiya y Yohei a la vez ambos en estaban recordando cierta escena de cierta película

Así que sin mas se vistieron con los trajes, pusieron la música y comenzaron a hacer la coreografía completa, fue todo bien hasta que se empezaron a quitar la ropa, Takamiya no pudo con el nudo de la corbata, a Okus se le engancho la manga de la camisa en el brazo y Noma se tropezó hacia delante cuando intentando quitarse los pantalones se le bajaron de improviso a la altura de las rodillas, tan solo Hanamichi y Yohei lograron terminar sin ningún tipo de percance, cuando los tres rezagados vieron a Sakuragi en ropa interior, tan solo pensaron

–‹‹será imbécil, con el aparato que tiene encima se queja, me va traumatizar››

Visto lo visto queridas lectoras o mejor dicho leído lo leído a nuestro quinteto les esperaba una noche muyyyyy largaaaaa.

* * *

Y finalmente el esperado día llego, el sábado por la tarde-noche estaban nuestros desafortunados protagonistas en la puerta de servicio del "Burning Flame", echos un flan, hasta que finamente Yohei se atrevió a tocar tímidamente la puerta, les abrió un hombre maduro con dudoso gusto para el vestir pues portaba una camisa blanca floreada con unos pantalones de cuero rosa, además en su cara lucia un bigote de considerable tamaño con mechas rubias a juego con su melena 

–Pero pasar chicos -dijo el sujeto con aflautada voz –no os quedéis ahí plantados–pues hasta Hanamichi, que a cualquier otro le hubiera puesto un mote enseguida, le siguió mirando como si tuviera delante a un extraterrestre- cogió a Yohei del brazo y le tiro para dentro, los demás pasaron mecánicamente como cuando una oveja mansa entra al matadero

El hombre se presento como Naoki Soramane, uno de los socios del negocio

–Encantado Sr Soramane– se inclinaron respetuosamente los cinco chicos que aún no se habían recuperado del shock de ver a tal personaje

No, no, no, y no–nego Soramane dando una vuelta alrededor del grupo recorriéndolos de arriba abajo con la mirada– no tan formales, que no soy tan mayor–se llevo la mano al pecho con un gesto teatral, a continuación se condujo su mano al bolsillo y extrajo un papel –aquí tenéis vuestro dinero bombones, venid por este pasillo

Se dejaron guiar a una sala con tocadores– este es el vestuario –les comento mostrándoselo con la manos, –bueno guapetones, os dejo para que os preparéis, de seguro que será genial vuestra actuación, estoy deseando verla al igual que el publico que os espera fuera ¿los oís?– y dicho esto fue a la salida, cuando paso la altura de Hanamichi este dio un respingo y abrió mucho los ojos.

Naoki llego hasta la puerta y cogió el picaporte para cerrarla, pero antes se despidió de los chicos mandándoles un beso y guiñando el ojo, cuando cerro la puerta, se apoyo emitiendo un suspiro mientras pensaba

–‹‹Por dios, que posaderas las del pelirrojo››

Mientras dentro del cuarto, los nervios de la Gundam se incrementaban por segundos

– ¿Escucháis como se oye la voces de las chicas?–preguntó Yohei para romper el hielo

–Si, pero parece que han vaciado un cargamento de whisky¡que vozarronas!–le respondió Okus

–¿Has mirado el cheque?–preguntó Takamiya a Yohei

– Si, la cantidad esta bien– mirándoles a todos continuo–chicos... creo que es la hora

* * *

Una alta silueta se planto delante de la puerta del local siguiendo con sus rasgados ojos la letras de neón 

–‹‹"Burning Flame"››– leyó para si–‹‹ aquí es el sitio donde he quedado con Fujima y los demás››

Miro indeciso a la puerta como si llegado a ese punto dudara si entrar o no y así era, Kaede Rukawa se sentía nadando en un mar de dudas que se pasaban como flashes por su cabeza

–‹‹Ya que has llegado hasta aquí no te puedes rajar››– y dio un paso hacia delante

–‹‹Pero si me voy no tengo que cargar con una cita a ciegas a la fuerza››– y retrocedió un paso para atrás

–‹‹No seas idiota Kaede, no querías experiencias¡es tu oportunidad!››– Y avanzo hacia delante

–‹‹Pero me gustaría tanto que fuera con él››–suspiró interiormente mordiéndose el labio

Rukawa se quedo estático frente las ultimas divagaciones de su mente

–‹‹¡NO!››— se grito–‹‹ precisamente si estoy aquí es porque debo quitármelo de la cabeza››–... si era por eso desde que le conoció su vida era una locura pues estaba asentado en sus pensamientos a todas horas, pero él no era gay y tampoco bisexual... por ello debía olvidarlo, era un amor prohibido

Y con esa idea final Rukawa cruzo el umbral, enseguida tuvo que acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad que imperaba en el antro, así como sus oídos al ruido, varios hombres le dirigieron miradas lujuriosas que el aplacó con su fría mirada.

Al momento ve a Jin haciéndole señas con el brazo para indicarles su posición

–‹‹Ya no te puedes echas atrás Kaede››

Con pasos firmes se planta en el lugar cerca del barra donde están Fujima con Hanagata y Jin con Kiyota

–¿es la primera vez que vienes?–le pregunta Jin

Rukawa sólo responde una monosílaba afirmativa

–Ya os lo he explicado, chicos, Rukawa no se sentía seguro de su inclinación sexual y por ello le recomendé venir aquí, por cierto– se voltea hacia Rukawa

–Aquí esta tu cita– señalando a un chaval alto que estaba de espaldas pidiendo inclinado en la barra y coqueteando con el camarero

– pensamos que podías tener mucho en común con él–le explico Fujima

–‹‹¡No puede ser cierto!››–se alarmó la mente del jugador de Shohoku, pero ese pelopincho es inconfundible

–‹‹No debí de haber venido, con el asco que me da este tío››

En ese momento Sendoh regresa con varias cervezas, mientras las reparte entre los jugadores delante de Rukawa, le hace todo un chequeo visual –‹‹vaya, vaya, a mi me gustan mas pasionales pero no voy a negar que Rukawa esta como quiere, total si no hay nada mejor esta noche le podía enseñar algunas cositas, jujuju››–

Kaede se siente asqueado de como lo mira Sendoh, no soporta ser tratado como un cacho de carne y se percata de reojo que el jugador del Ryonan va hacia donde se encuentra con un aire seductor que a Rukawa le apesta, por ello da gracias al cielo cuando un individuo en el escenario, que según su estética es un hortera, coge el micrófono y da los golpecito de rigor, lo que provoca que el "Burning Flame" enmudezca

-Ejem–carraspeo Soramane– bienvenidos a la "Noche Amateur" ¿cómo están esta noche, yo estupendamente por que les voy a presentar a un quinteto que les aseguro que están –¡ARHG!– enseñó los dientes– para comérselos

En cuanto el improvisado presentador se retira, los acordes de "You can leave you hat on" inundan todo el local y los focos se encienden iluminando el escenario, dejando el resto de la sala en penumbras, nuestros cinco stripers ocasionales están sobre la tarima, impecablemente vestidos con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra a juego, además se completaban con un sombrero también oscuro y unas gafas de sol. Con una mano en el ala del sombrero nuestros bailarines estaban esperando que arrancara la canción, y en cuanto esto sucede, el compás sensual no se hace esperar, los movimientos de pelvis están haciendo avivar la llama por todo el antro, pero los primero gritos se oyen cuando se despojan de las gafas de sol, dejando unas miradas totalmente seductoras y rebosantes de confianza

En ese momento Kiyota pregunta extrañado–¿Esos no son...

–Do´aho–le corta un estupefacto Rukawa que se esta quedando sin aire y con la expresión de asombro mas grande que haya tenido en su vida pintada en su cara

Por supuesto que era él, lo reconocería en cualquier parte¿pero que hacia alli¡y que mas daba!

Esta claro que es una señal, Dios le ha mandado a su ángel más hermoso, o tal vez el demonio le ha mandado a su súbdito mas fogoso porque el calor hormonal empezaba a hacer el efecto en su cuerpo.

Desde luego sólo tenia ojos para él¡sus dudas estaban resueltas, no era homosexual, era hanasexual si el pelirrojo le pedía que le siguiera, lo haría incondicionalmente hasta el fin de los tiempos, no podía resistirse a esa cara de chico malo pidiendo guerra que tenía el pelirrojo¡desde cuando se movia tan bien¡y eso que importaba, por él lo repetiría todas las noches ¡ era tan excitante!

Hanamichi solo bailaba sensualmente en el escenario contorneando sus caderas de manera atrayente, meciéndolas bajo la ronca voz de Joe Cocker, mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su camisa muy despacio... sin prisa... disfrutando de lo que esta haciendo a la vez que realizaba un hipnotizaste movimiento con su pelvis. Rukawa sentía que el pelirrojo lo llamaba para que continuase con su deliciosa labor, el zorro parecía convertirse en una pantera para saltar sobre su presa... pero el Tensai ya se había despojado de la camisa a la vez que la voltea por encima de su cabeza totalmente coordinado con sus cuatro compañeros y las tiran hacia el publico que jalea y grita como si estuvieran en celo.

El zorro se percata de que la mayoría de las miradas van hacia SU torpe, esta loco de celos¡pero como no le van a mirar!... si él tampoco puede pensar en nada más que saltarle encima y violarle,con sus sexys movimientos que no dejan de espolear a su lujuria, se esta deshaciendo allí mismo viendo como Hanamichi se pasa las manos por su lampiño torso, las décimas en el cuerpo de Rukawa se incremente a la velocidad de la luz al seguir con su mirada esa manos que se autoacariciaban el pecho y los bien moldeados abdominales, el pelirrojo realmente no podía ser real, era un Adonis divino, pero definitivamente Rukawa termino de enfermar cuando las manos del do´aho se fueron a su pantalón y de un tirón se despojo de él, quedándose en unos boxers negros¡por el amor de dios! que piernas tan musculosas y bien formadas.

Kaede subió la mirada hasta la entrepierna del pelirrojo, un gemido se le escapo, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba...¡ lo amaba, y después de esta visión no podría dormir en mucho tiempo si haberse matado a pajas .

Pero de repente, Kaede Rukawa salió de su ensoñación... el espectáculo se termino, las luces se encendieron y los chicos que se encontraban en el escenario tan sólo portando los calzoncillos y lso sombreros se quedaron totalmente de piedra al comprobar quien era el publico que había visto su espectáculo, los cinco parecían las reencarnaciones de unos tomates pues todos los hombres del local no dejaban de silbarles y proferir comentarios obscenos y encima tenían para todos, pero tampoco duro mucho, puesto que Nekoi Soramane subió al escenario para felicitarles y aprovecharon para desaparecer despavoridos por la salida trasera del mismo.

Rukawa se percató de la equivocación de Sakuragi, con razón es un torpe penso, pero su pecho le dolió quería haberse matado a golpes con todos los que decían improperios a su idiota, haber saltado al escenario y cobijarlo en sus brazos para que se sintiera protegido, un punzada en sus partes bajas le recordó que el pecho no era lo único que le dolía... lo que no le gusto nada era comprobar que Sendoh se encontraba en la misma precaria situación que él, pero simplemente no dijo nada y se dispuso a marcharse

–Esto¡Rukawa!–le llamó Fujima una vez se recuperó del shock que le había supuesto ver la faceta mas sensual del pelirrojo, hasta Kiyota había formado un charco de baba a sus pies y seguiría con la boca abierta de no ser por un Jin celoso que se la cerró de una colleja

Rukawa hizo oídos sordos, ya había conseguido solucionar sus dudas, así que salió del local cuando una mano que se poso en su hombre le hizo detenerse

–¿ummm?– Rukawa se volteo a ver a Sendoh con cara de pocos amigos

–no tan acelerado Rukawa, estoy seguro de que después de ver la inspiradora función de esta noche, tendrás algo de prisa, pero... no tengas prisa con MI Hanamichi

–‹‹imbecil››–Rukawa lo helo con la mirada y tan sólo dijo antes de marcharse–eso lo veremos

* * *

Aclaraciones: El pachinko son esas maquinas que hay en los salones de juego japoneses creo que funcionan por un sistema de bolitas.  
82.365yenes, son unos 600€, unas 100.000 de las antiguas pesetas. 

Cuando Yohei se compara con la Paulova se refiere a la mítica bailarina rusa Ana Paulova(1881-1931)

La Ayumi que cita Noma es Ayumi Hamasaki, una conocida cantante de jpop

Las películas citadas creo que las conoce todo el mundo ¿no? XDD

N/A: Lo primero: no me hago responsable de sofocones imprevisto XDD

Una vez aclarado esto me gustaría decir que esta ida de olla, o mas bien un patinazo XDD, será algo corto, tan solo otro capitulo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado o al menos que hayan terminado de leerlo con una sonrisa porque es mi manera de celebrar que hoy es mi cumpleaños y también de agradecer el apoyo de "Adicto a ti".

Ya que era una idea que tenia en la cabeza desde antes que "Adicto a ti" y viendo que lo tenia medio esbozado pues me di un empujoncito final, las que sigan el otro fic no se me desesperen pero hasta la semana que viene no habra nada nuevo, maten el gusanillo con este XDD

Besos a todas y que pasen un buen día!

P.D: por cierto Nian , si lees esto, este finde subo la foto de Rukawa y otras cosillas mas que tengo preparadas ok, si puedo antes lo haré antes, pero no te dejo sin la foto XDD


	2. Segunda Locura

**Segunda Locura**

Con la respiración acelerada, la temperatura corporal al máximo y la memoria estancada en cinco minutos de un bar de noche, es como podíamos encontrar al, casi siempre, estoico Kaede Rukawa mientras que bajo el edredón de su cama apuraba con vehemencia sus últimos instantes de auto placer cerrando los labios con fuerza para que los gemidos murieran en su garganta.

A la vez que exhalaba aire totalmente agotado saco su mano por debajo de su protección de tela y cogió papel higiénico para limpiarse los resto de esperma que había acogido entre sus dedos en tanto que no dejaba de preguntarse como era posible que no hubiera muerto deshidratado debido a los fluidos que habían salido de su cuerpo en un corto espacio de tiempo cada vez que recordaba al objeto de su amor y deseo: el sensual Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Decidido a completar la rutina de los anteriores tres días, se levanto decididamente de la cama, cogió las primeras prendas que encontró en su armario y fue directo al baño que para variar esta ocupado por su hermana.

Llamo impaciente con la palma abierta y enseguida la resuelta voz de su, única, hermana mayor se oyó tras la puerta

–Ve al de abajo

–En el de abajo no hay ducha—replico bufando Kaede con tono de quien no entendía porque las mujeres pasaban tanto tiempo en el baño

–Estoy yo primero– argumento la chica como dando a entender que tenia primigenia razón

Rukawa levanto la ceja harto de la situación –¡llevas ya dos horas!–exclamó con mas ganas sin dejar de tocar a la puerta repetidas veces

–Deja de golpear la puerta que me estas poniendo nerviosa niño– salió de la maquillada boca de su hermana cuando en un rápido ademan abrió la puerta

–Yukari ¿que haces así de buena mañana?– preguntó anonadado Rukawa en cuanto vio a la chica toda arreglada como un sábado por la noche, cada vez más le parecía que por muy universitaria que fuera tenia cerebro de mosquito

–he quedado con Jin– le explicó la chica toda resuelta

‹‹ah, si Jinpachi Hatori el subnormal ese con el que sale››–procesó con desgana el cerebro del zorro pues

todavía recordaba en la presentación oficial que le habían obligado a hablar con él

—Me acaba de llamar dice que tiene una sorpresa para mi–interrumpió Yukari los pensamientos de su hermano –¿y tú que, desde el sábado esta muy rarito, antes te ibas a entrenar y luego te duchabas–la chica tomó un gesto pensativo–estas más autista que de costumbre y no hablemos de que te sangra mucho la nariz últimamente...

Sin embargo la chica no terminó sus divagaciones porque su hermano la cruzó rápidamente en dirección al aseo

–cambio de rutina— contesto rápidamente el zorro metiéndose en el baño y cerrando la puerta

‹‹cambio de rutina›› –repitió para si Rukawa sabiendo lo poco creíble de su excusa pues el absoluto hábito de estos días era dar con el paradero de Sakuragi y es que eso le estaba obsesionando. Pues  
aparte de perder la cuenta las gratas masturbaciones que se daba con la imagen del pelirrojo necesitaba saber si tenia posibilidades con él, pero ni rastro, solo se había encontrado con el retrasado de Sendo apestando a feromonas de salido que seguro también estaba buscando a Hanamichi. 

Al otro lado de la puerta de madera Yukari Rukawa negaba con la cabeza y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa maliciosa— así que ahora se llama cambio de rutina¡ja, estas enamorado hasta las cachas hermanito—dijo pensando en voz alta antes de perderse por el pasillo en dirección hacia su cuarto.

* * *

‹‹otra vez ni rastro››—sentencio Rukawa mirando al suelo apenado cuando volvía a buscarle en la cancha donde era habitual ver a Sakuragi practicando—‹‹ni siquiera esos amigos suyos que tiene, parecían muy avergonzados pero no creía por eso se han encerrado durante tres días en su casa›› 

Al levantar la vista ve una alta figura¡él conoce esa camisa, es la que llevaba Hanamichi el día del streptease, quiere echar a correr hacia él pero se queda congelado en el sitio cuando ve que el portador no es otro que su mayor rival en el juego del pelirrojo que también se ha percatado de su presencia y se dirige a él con una ladina sonrisa

–¿qué te parece?–le pregunta Sendo mientras acaricia el cuello de la camisa con sarcasmo— admito que me ha costado conseguirla

‹‹Maldito erizo verde, esa camisa debería ser mía››— se dice Kaede muerto de celos y envidia, pero se repone con celeridad— bueno, tú te quedaras con su camisa como premio de consolación por que quien se quedara con Sakuragi seré yo.

Sendo le dedica una sonrisa igual de tensa que la mirada de Rukawa hacia él

—No lo creo, YO —remarcó Akira— me quedaré con Hanamichi y tu seguirás pelándotela como un mono como seguro que has hecho desde el sábado

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?— el tono del zorro no era nada amistoso y cualquiera podía rasgar el aire entre ellos.

Sin embargo los chicos decidieron obviar la hostilidad mutua para concentrarse en encontrar al pelirrojo como creyendo, al igual que en un concurso infantil, que el que le viera primero lo tendría de premio.

Rukawa fue el primero en marcharse, no antes de dar un ultimo gruñido de zorro a Sendo toda una declaración de guerra en un primitivo idioma machista.

Dio la espalda al jugador de Ryonan y se marcho por donde había venido, cuando estaba dando la vuelta se topó con una encogida anciana totalmente vestida de negro pidiendo. Le resulto extraño no había mendicidad en ese barrio aparte que llevaba ya tres días justo como la desaparición del pelirrojo que le volvía loco

‹‹do´aho donde te has metido››— suspiro intranquilo para sí mientras su espigada silueta se perdía calle abajo

Por su parte Sendo, sosteniendo una tensa sonrisa, espero a que Rukawa desapareciera de su vista y luego fue tras la misma dirección que el joven del Shohoku había tomado, cuando paso a la altura de la viejecita, se la quedo observando un rato mientras le parecía que se encogía un poco más al notar su mirada sobre ella, se palpó los bolsillos velozmente para dejo caer algo en el plato donde había unos pocos yenes, esbozó su usual sonrisa y silbando se marchó por la senda que conducía a la avenida principal.

‹‹no me puedo creer que ese erizo me ha dejado algo››— penso la cabeza debajo del pañuelo negro, subió un poco la inclinada cabeza para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa y comenzó a sacar la cabeza estirando el cuello al igual que una tortuga dejando de ver el comienzo del inconfundible flequillo rojo

‹‹¡será capullo! me ha dado un caramelo››

—¿todavía sigues ahí Hanamichi?– la voz de Yohei que le sobresaltó de inmediato

—claro, no pienso formar parte de tus magníficos planes– contestó cuando se repuso del susto viendo como su amigo se acercaba a él—como quieres que me olvide que un tío me dijo "si se te levanta el asta juro bandera"

Yohei se arrodillo hasta quedar cara a cara con el pelirrojo

—¿qué te crees que no, creo recordar que a mí me gritaron "ese culito que no pase hambre"— dijo dando un escalofrío y añadió con la paciencia de tener que explicar a un niño—además no has conseguido ni diez yenes en tres días

— ¿Y que, los demás también están pidiendo por ahí para conseguir reunir el dinero a tiempo— se reafirmó el pelirrojo con fe

Los tres mencionados aparecen temerosos por la esquina en ese preciso momento, también iban vestidos con pintas de pedigüeños incluso Okus llevaba un cartel al cuello que decía tengo tres hijos, un gato, un canario y un periquito además tengo que alimentar a la suegra

—Abandonamos Hana– dijo Noma como portavoz de los otros dos—llevamos sin lavarnos tres días para caracterizarnos y el tonto este de Takamiya se ha gastado el dinero en zamparse una hamburguesa

—Cobardes— gruño el pelirrojo

—Tampoco es eso, es ser realista, mis padres estarán aquí el lunes y estamos a miércoles, además Yohei ha preparado todo incluso hemos hecho carteles—dijo Takamiya y le mostró uno a Hanamichi de los que habían estado pegando antes

— ¿Por qué mi foto? esto harto de ser el reclamo— dijo sorprendentemente para el anterior ego que se gastaba Sakuragi —Bueno... — cedió al fin— pero con la condición que lo que sobre se lo damos al Comedor Social

—Vale— dije los otros cuatro firmemente al unísono

* * *

Rukawa salía de la papelería del barrio con la prensa deportiva y fue al supermercado con el resto de la lista de lo que debía comprar, al fin y al cabo si su hermana no lo hacia la responsabilidad recaía en él pues sus padres no estaban y no quería morirse de hambre

Completamente desanimado al ser el tercer día consecutivo sin noticias de su adorado pelirrojo, decidido regresar a casa, enumerando mentalmente los sitios donde le iría a buscar esta tarde

‹‹Debería llamar al capitán Miyagi o a Ayako seguro que sabrán su teléfono››

‹‹Pero¡mierda, tampoco tengo el número de ellos››— se reprochaba mentalmente su naturaleza asocial

De repente se paro en seco ¿que eran esas letras que habían pasado por delante de sus ojos¿Hanamichi Sakuragi, no estaría volviéndose loco del todo, retrocedió unos pasos a la altura del poste en que juraba haber leído en relación al del pelirrojo

¡Oh dios¡no lo podía creer! Arranco el papel nerviosamente para acercárselo hasta rozarlo con la punta de la nariz y leyó en voz alta el encabezado del anuncio para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando— Subasta de besos—se quedó sin aire de la sorpresa, así que eso era lo que estaba preparando su torpe.

Intentando controlar la excitación que le embargaba llego a su casa corriendo subió las escaleras de dos en dos e intento serenarse para maquinar un plan y comprar los labios del pelirrojo, pero releyendo se percató de la letra pequeña que decía "Solo para chicas"

‹‹Joder››

–Kaede– oyó que le llamaba su hermana interrumpiéndole, así que molesto salió de su habitación

—¿por qué arrastras la maleta?

—Jin me ha invitado el fin de semana fuera¡no es fantástico!—dijo poniendo la maleta sobre la cama llenándola de ropa hasta reventar—pero eso sí, si papa y mama llaman no les digas que me he ido con él, pon alguna excusa—le pidió como favor a su hermano

—bah— en realidad le traía al fresco pero tampoco era un chivato—no entiendo para que quieres tanta ropa, solo son dos días¿ en eso te gastaste el dinero de la herencia del abuelo?

—Sí ¿y que, tú te compraste un balón nuevo, pues yo me compro lo que me da la gana

Y una luz se encendió dentro de Rukawa, mientras veía a su hermana afanarse para que sus prendas en la cupieran en la bolsa de viaje.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Kanagawa y tenia algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás: era el esperado día de la subasta

Se había organizado al atardecer en el Danny´s, con Ayako de presentadora y recaudadora, en un improvisado escenario y convertido los baños masculinos en vestuarios

Allí era donde estaba Hanamichi y su Gundam, que escuchando el jaleo que traspasaba la puerta del aseo no pueden evitar abrir la puerta para echar una mirada al exterior

Asi se ven cuatro cabezas escrutando todo el local y pensando— ‹‹¡ay dios, protégenos de las hordas de locas››

Mientras el pelirrojo no dejaba de dar vueltas arriba y abajo pensando en porque tenia que subastar su primer beso, dudaba de si pegarse un cabezazo contra la pared pero le había costado decidirse que ponerse y no quería arruinarlo.

Y es que estaba increíblemente atractivo con una camiseta negra que le hacia de segunda piel y unos pantalones chinos que le daban un aire de radiante compostura además sus rojos cabellos lucían un peinado estudiosamente desarreglado.

Sus compañeros no se quedaban atrás luciendo sus mejores galas

—dejad la puerta quieta inútiles, que me ponéis nervioso— dijo el pelirrojo a punto de subirse por las paredes

Los cuatro le miraron y después siguieron a lo suyo

—Oye, esas no son la asociación de tercera edad de Kanagawa— pregunto Noma de forma retórica, porque efectivamente el grupo de emocionadas abuelas llevaba la chapa de la asociación y una hucha en forma de cerdito recaudando dinero entre ellas

—Han venido las fans de Hanamichi también— repuso Takamiya y al momento todos le dieron un codazo para que cerrara la boca

El pelirrojo se puso lívido al recordar a su autodenominada fan numero uno, una histérica en potencia — no me digáis que esta la pesada esa de la Matsudaira

—Bueno... —intentó arreglar Noma

—Yo no salgo—sentenció Hanamichi

Se resolvió a irse pero al abrir la puerta un grupo le vio y se pusieron a gritar como locas, Sakuragi cerro la puerta corriendo y pego su espalda a ella con cara de susto 

—Por favor no me hagáis esto recordar que esa pirada me mando una carta diciendo que se quería casar conmigo, por no mencionar que eso ha sido lo más suave— casi temblaba al recordar el día que llegó casa extrañándose al encontrar la ventana forzada para después encontrarse a una chica de aspecto común mirándole lascivamente tumbada en su cama con un picardías y eso solo había sido el principio: un wonderbra volador que casi le dejó ciego en el partido contra el Kainan o cuando se quiso tirar desde las gradas en plan suicidio porque el pelirrojo pasaba de ella.

En ese momento supo que no quería volver a tener admiradoras en lo que le quedase de vida

—Lo siento Hana, pero no queremos ser linchado por un ejercito de hembras en celo— y es que si las seguidoras de Rukawa te gritaban y te dejaban sordo, las del pelirrojo no se quedaban atrás y eran capaces de darte una paliza y dejarte sin dientes con tal de defender a su ídolo.

—Mirad a esa— oyó Hanamichi decir a Noma mientras Yohei le calmaba dándole aire con un panfleto

—No la había visto pero es mi tipo, alta y exótica—repuso Takamiya

—¿un poco rara no?

—que va, esa otra tan alta si que es rara, menuda hortera

—Ey, que viene Ayako

La manager atraviesa la puerta del aseo masculino—enhorabuena chicos el local esta lleno hasta la bandera, hasta han venido las admiradoras de Rukawa¿estáis listos?

—Un momento y salimos—confirmó Yohei que sacó cinco palitos— quien saque el mas corto sale primero y así sucesivamente

Todos se apresuraron a coger uno rápidamente deseando no ser el primero para que otro rompiera el hielo

Yohei echo un vistazo— pues primero Okus, después Takamiya, yo, Noma y Hanamichi

—Allá voy— dijo Okus, mientras se echaba un spray mentolado para el aliento y oía los comentarios de animo de sus compañeros para momentos después salir totalmente decidido

Fuera se escuchaba como la chica de rizos daba comienzo la subasta dando una calurosa bienvenida a las presentes y toda la atención se concentró en el escenario.

Ayako le hizo subir a la tarima haciéndole dar la vuelta para mostrarle— empezamos la apuesta con mil yenes, varias chicas dudaban a comenzaban a levantar la mano, hasta que se animó el ambiente y el efecto masa hizo que se consiguiera 3000 yenes

Los amigos comentaban emocionados la jugada desde la barrera, entiéndase el bastión higiénico masculino

—no esta mal la chica— comentó Takamiya cuando por fin finalizó la primera subasta

—no si la ves de frente, porque de perfil menudo par de narices que se gasta— criticó Noma

— callaos, callaos, que empieza el beso

En efecto Okus empezaba a tomar ventaja a la chica y fue tan directo que se dio un cabezazo brutal y un buen golpe en las narices

—¿pero que hace el tonto este?— gritó el pelirrojo

—es que ensayo con un póster—explicó Noma mientras bajaba la cabeza tapándose los ojos—ya sabéis todo plano

El siguiente fue el turno de Takamiya que se lo rifaron las abuelas al grito de buen mozo y las dio un beso en la mejilla a todas, luego Yohei, que armó un griterío colosal cuando hizo su flamante aparición, parecía que el chico tenia mas éxito del que el creía y su subasta acabo sin problemas besando a un chica que no conocía pero tal como fue el toque de labios seguro que no le importaría saber mas de ella.

Después Noma fue quien subió al escenario y para sorpresa de la Gundam quien pagó fue Fuji la amiga de Haruko

— no me había dado cuenta de que Haruko estaba aquí–— repuso el pelirrojo en tono neutro mientras Fuji subía al escenario animada por sus amigas

Yohei le palmeo la espalda— jajaja, no sé que en que piensas—y a continuación le explico— según Ayako para las chicas esto es el acontecimiento del año— y añadió mirándole pícaramente— ¿a qué no sabes por que?

Pero el pelirrojo no contestó pues le alertaron los gritos de Okus y Takamiya

—¡joder, que le va a dejar seco!

Y es que Fuji tenia a Noma inclinado entre sus brazos más blanco que el papel seguramente por el beso a roscachapa que le estaba dando.

— Yo creo que le ha succionado hasta el espíritu— fue la gran frase de Takamiya cuando Fuji aleccionada por Ayako soltó a Noma que bajó dando tumbos y le recibían preocupados en el aseo.

—Y por fin el momento esperado por muchas¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!— presentó Ayako que por un momento se quedo quieta al ver que el pelirrojo no salía

—Sakuragi, vamos

Finalmente el monumental pelirrojo al escenario aunque le costo lo suyo porque se había puesto rezar a todos los dioses que conocía

—Bien empezamos con 1000

La aparición del pelirrojo en escena fue un éxtasis colectivo, no hacían mas que oírse grititos de nerviosismo mientras una gran cantidad de manos se alzaban para pujar por él y en pocos minutos se alcanzo la cifra de los 5000.

Mientras Hanamichi se decidió a evadirse pensando en cuanto hacia falta para conseguir los 41000 que faltaban

‹‹ ummm... entre los demás han conseguido 22500, todavía queda demasiado››— claro que el no sabia que había tres personas presentes dispuestas a todo.

Sakuragi se sentía intensamente observado y queriendo saber por quien, sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada azul que pertenecía a una exótica chica y sin ser consciente se sonrojo furiosamente apartando la mirada.

Alzó la cabeza mirándola todo lo disimuladamente que pudo, quería saber que era lo que había en aquella chica que lo hacia sentir de forma extraña, no sabia como definirlo¿intimidado¿nervioso? o ¿inquieto?

Claro que lo último que pensaría Sakuragi era que se encontraba con su ex enemigo declarado y actualmente algo calificable como pseudo amigo: Kaede Rukawa

Y es que la gran genial idea que se le ocurrió al zorro había sido tomar prestada la ropa de su hermana agradeciendo que fuera mas alta que la media femenina, pero aun así había tenido que ponerse una vaporosa falda blanca de lino porque todos los pantalones le quedaban horrorosamente cortos, y eso fue el principio del suplicio, mención aparte su inutilidad para conjuntar la ropa.

No podía ponerse algo que en cualquier momento podía mostrar sus piernas al aire y que salieran unos pelos negros que asustaban

¡Dios! Todavía le escocían las canillas de la cera caliente, no entendía porque había que pasar por esa tortura de la depilación lo único bueno fue cuando se afeito las axilas con cuchilla pues al estar en verano le proporcionó una sensación de frescor, pero de todas maneras terminó dando gracias al cielo por su pecho lampiño.

Por aquellas terribles experiencias se juró internamente que no dejaría que le arrebataran los espléndidos labios del deseado pelirrojo, ni siquiera la inaguantable fan ni por supuesto el atrofiado mental de Sendoh que para su desgracia había tenido la misma idea y estaba situado en apenas unos metros de distancia, echándole miradas asesinas, convertido en una estrella de rock femenina salida directamente de los años ochenta de lo sobrecargado que iba entre el maquillaje, la ropa y que ni siquiera se había molestado en peinar su pelopincho.

‹‹ tiene el gusto en el culo, va mas pintado que una puerta››— despreció mentalmente Rukawa, pues según su gusto él si se sabia maquillar: de manera discreta pero con estilo.

Levantó la mano por enésima vez, al principio le había costado arrancar al ver a Hanamichi hasta que terminó de babear, la cifra ya alcazaba los 13000 y la subió a 13500, lo que hizo que toda la atención fuera hacia él

Haruko la miró embobada nunca había visto una chica tan guapa pero el foco de atención cambio pues como instantes antes de que esa chica bajara la mano la otra estrambótica fémina había vuelto a pujar seguido de Yume Matsudaira

La competencia fue feroz entre las tres pues nada mas quedar en la puja ella solas apenas se daban un respiro dejando a todos los espectadores desconcertados por la intensa y agresiva lucha, pero según se iba alcanzando una cifra cada vez mas alta el dinero se agotaba hasta que finalmente la única que mantuvo la mano en alto la chica con esa estética hortera a los ochenta

—¿se puede paga con tarjeta de crédito?— preguntó ansiosa perdida, pues la cifra había subido a la nada despreciable cantidad de 27500 yenes

Ayako asintió anonadada por la feroz pelea, y porque sentía la mirada de la otras dos chicas que quería asesinar a la feliz ganadora—¿nos dices tu nombre?

—Ak... Akemi— contestó Sendo con voz de falsete

Pasaron la tarjeta, mientras Akemi miraba con hambre a Hanamichi que estaba absolutamente cagado de miedo, por él hubiera preferido que ganara la chica de los misteriosos ojos azules

—Por cierto Akemi nos avisan que no tienes fondos

—¿Como?— balbució Akira Sendo completamente helado bajo su disfraz

—Entonces tiene opción la señorita que quedo segunda con 27000 de oferta

Rukawa nada más escuchar esto, se aparto el largo pelo de la peluca recongiéndolo tras las orejas, se arremangó la falda dejando ver unas zapatillas converse negras y subió corriendo los escalones de dos en dos sacando torpemente un fajo de billetes del bolso

—Bueno pues cuando quieras— dijo Ayako shockeada por tanta celeridad

Cuando Sakuragi oyó esto cerro los ojos resignado— ‹‹ acabemos rápido››— penso su cabeza

Y Rukawa se le acerco dando una zancada totalmente nervioso viendo la hermosa faz de su do´aho con los labios contraidos en claro signo de nerviosismo.

Le daban ganas de besarlos deliciosamente para relajarlo, y eso fue lo que hizo aunque reconocía que le daba cierta vergüenza tener que hacerlo delante de todos pero en el momento que apenas fue un dedo la distancia que le separaba del pelirrojo le embriago con su suave perfume perdiendo la noción del tiempo y lugar.

Deposito sus labios sutilmente para comenzar a mezclarlos lentamente con los del apático pelirrojo, gozando sentir la carnosidad, la dulzura y el calor que emanaba de la boca de Sakuragi.

Se oyó un murmullo de asombro en toda la sala excepto por parte de "Akemi" que estaba de morros en un rincón

Sintiendo como era rodeado de emociones inesperadas pero muy placenteras y su corazón bombeando con rapidez, el deseo le aguijoneaba haciéndole querer mas de esa boca, querer saborearla por entero, así que empezó a tomar el labio inferior del pasivo pelirrojo entre los dos suyos mordiéndole levemente y degustándolo con su lengua. Mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la demanda de mas pasión y torpemente buscó aquella húmeda y suave lengua que lo estaba dejando bajo de defensas atrayéndola a su boca donde la succiono con ardor.

Un –¡oooohh!— mucho más grande se dejo oír en la sala mientras las chicas se acercaban más a la tarima para no perder detalle del ardiente espectáculo

En ese preciso momento Rukawa se olvido de lo único que tenia presente: que en ese momento por su bien aparentaba ser una chica, y cogió con algo de violencia la nuca de Sakuragi mientras la otra mano se posaba en su mejilla. Si apenas quedaba algo de espacio fue eliminado de inmediato a la vez que ansioso devoraba al pelirrojo y este le correspondía con igual vehemencia.

Sakuragi no se podía creer que con un simple beso estaba totalmente excitado, pero... un momento... ¡estaba notando una dureza extra!

Sorprendido se paro en seco separándose de la que creía su compañera y la miro a los ojos, pero... si él conocía ese hermoso conjunto de iris y pupila

—Ru... Rukawa— fue lo único que atino a balbucear tras la inesperada revelación

Fue uno de esos momentos en los que sientes que el tiempo se para y los seres vivientes en convierten en estatuas, mientras Sakuragi notaba sus labios levemente inflamados por la energía del beso, todavía saboreaba el aliento de Rukawa y sentía la humedad en sus comisuras, se llevo la mano a los labios para comprobar que el tórrido beso había sido real.

Intento sobreponerse a la sorpresa haciendo un ademán para decir algo

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO!— la voz de Sendo irrumpió en escena echándose sobre Rukawa y comenzando una pelea que dejo aun más asombrados a los presentes que ya no se podían creer nada de lo que veían

Y sin embargo ante los increíbles sucesos Hanamichi Sakurgi el ex pandillero que arreglaba las discusiones a base de puñetazos y que aniquiló a Tetsuo.. . se desmayo

Sendo y Rukawa dejaron de golpearse y corrieron a sujetarle para que no se diera contra el suelo

—necesita un beso de su príncipe azul para despertarse—dijo el pelopincho poniendo morros y tomado posición peligrosamente frente a la boca del pelirrojo.

A Kaede por mas que tuviera los nudillos congestionados no le importo descargar otro puñetazo en la cara de Sendo

La Gundam apareció de inmediato en escena separando a los jugadores de baloncesto como críos de parvulario y rápidamente cargaron al pelirrojo tomándolo cada uno de una extremidad mientras todas las fans se arremolinaban alrededor y Ayako se encargaba de despejar la sala.

Ya en el baño a salvo de admiradoras del zorro y el mono pelirrojo a punto de comenzar algo parecido a una guerra civil. Yohei y los demás decidieron a llevar al pelirrojo hasta su casa optando por no despertarle pues después de la sorpresa inicial podía liarse a hostias con Sendo y sobre todo con Rukawa.

Mito salió a hablar con los dos chicos que se habían puesto morados a golpes destrozándose hasta la ropa y habían firmado una tregua esperando noticias tranquilizadoras del estado de Sakuragi en el callejón que daba a la puerta de servicio del Danny´s

—Creo que lo mejor es que le dejaseis un tiempo en paz— dijo el moreno contemplando estupefacto la escena: dos de los chicos con mas popularidad y admiradoras dentro de panorama escolar, se habían travestido, pujado hasta los limites por un beso de su amigo y enzarzado en una pelea que les había dejado a los dos la cara como un pan.

No lo procesaba y estaba absolutamente seguro que el inocente Hanamichi no lo haría por lo menos hasta dentro de un tiempo

Kaede lo acepto sin mediar palabra, Mito no podía creer que esta noche pudiera haber más sorpresas al seguir con la mirada a Rukawa mientras se marchaba cabizbajo, el chico mas inexpresivo del instituto era la personificación de la tristeza, con los ojos vacíos, el rostro desoladamente serio y los andares cansados

* * *

Poco a poco los ojos castaños de Sakuragi se abrieron y en un primer momento vio las cuatro cabezas de sus amigos borrosas para llevarse la mano a su adolorida mejilla izquierda.

—Lo siento— oyó la voz de Noma— era la única forma de despertarte

Echó un vistazo desconcertado y comprobó que se hallaba en el salón de su casa

Con el gesto turbado pregunto titubeando— ¿qué ha sucedido?

Sus amigos se intercambiaron miradas mientras el pelirrojo esperaba anhelante una explicación

—Hemos conseguido mas dinero de lo que esperábamos gracias a ti —intentó desviar la conversación Takamiya

—¿ De verdad era Rukawa?— dijo el pelirrojo extrañamente sereno

Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza

—¿ y el otro era ese erizo de Sendo?

Los cuatro volvieron a hacer un gesto afirmativo

Sakuragi emitió un profundo suspiro mientras se echaba las manos sobre la cara, cuando las quito sus  
amigos observaban preocupados su gesto ceñudo y desconcertado 

-Tus padres han salido a cenar, si quieres nos quedamos contigo— dijo afablemente Yohei

—no os preocupéis— hablo Sakuragi— es que no termino de creérmelo eso es todo— tomó aire como si le costará hablar para terminar de confesar— y el beso... me gustó

—no le des importancia, tu creías que era una chica

—pero no lo era y no era una chico cualquiera estamos hablando de Rukawa, joder... ¿acaso quería dejarme en ridículo

—no lo creo, estoy convencido de que a Rukawa le gustas- dijo Yohei firmemente aunque supiera que esa revelación confundiría mas a su amigo

—y que quieres que piense, estoy echo un lío

—Lo que necesitas es consultarlo con la almohada- le dijo fraternalmente Okus

—Si, nos vamos si necesitas algo cualquier cosa nos llamas

Antes de meterse en casa Hanamichi se percata de que hay una sombra observándole

—¿Sendo?

En efecto el capitán del Ryonan sale de su escondite saludando con una mano

—ya se que tu amigo dijo que te dejáramos en paz, pero yo quería hablar contigo

—esta bien, pasa

Mientras el pelirrojo entra en casa seguido del puercoespin no deja de dar vueltas en su cabeza al beso, no sabe si se sientes mas turbado porque el beso le gustara, por que había sido un hombre o porque fuera Rukawa ¿habría alguna oportunidad de averiguarlo sin sentirse tan confuso?

—yo...—comenzó Akira nada más estar encontrarse el salón de la vivienda

—Sendo—cortó Hanamichi con un extraño brillo de decisión en sus ojos—bésame

* * *

N/A: mil perdones por la demora y porque dije que serian dos pero finalmente acabara en el tercero y proximo capitulo. Por si les interesa saber cuanto costo los besos de la Gundam: Okus 3000-21.60 E, Takamiya 5000-36 E (las abuelas siempre a la alzaXDD),Yohei 10000-72E, Noma 4500-32.6E y Hanamichi 27000-196E 

Para recompensarlas por la paciencia he escaneado y subido algo que seguro que os gustara ver, y no es un doujinshi, para bajarlo: la direccion esta en mi perfil tendran que esperar que se actualize.

Si alguien tienen problemas o dudas que se ponga en contacto conmigo, y aviso que dentro de un mes el enlace caduca, por si pasado esa fecha alguien lo quiere se lo mando al correo, de todas maneras tambien lo subire al estupendo grupo de Tensai comandado por la no menos estupenda Nian.

Y mas cosas, si alguien sabe japones y lo traduce por mi encantada pero que me lo diga a lo mejor con mis conocimientos de "photochop" puedo hacer un milagro. De igual manera alguien no entiende nada yo le explico lo que pasa.

Y acabando antes de contestar a lo reviews, gracias mil por ellos , espero que no me quieran matar por haber travestido a Rukawa XD

**Shadir**: espero que te rias tambien con este

**Kaehana9**: si, Ru se puso las pilas y de que manera no? solo espero que las fans del zorro no me demanden por daños y prejuicios o por trauma severo XD

**Nian**: gracia, muchisimimas gracias por felicitarme, cumpli 22, soy una viejales XDD

**Khira**: lo de hanasexual triunfo como la pepsi cola, si es que lo digo yo estan predestinados XDD. Yo creo que se pagaron asi el viaje pero como lo echaban en horario de menores lo censuraron XDD

**Ran-k**: gracias maja!siento mucho la demora pero espero que este capitulo tambien te guste y te haga reir como el anterior.

**Sumomo89**: gracias por las felicitaciones, etto...pues si el pelirrojo estaba para llevarselo y que hiciera solo espectaculos privados. Haber si aguantas a Sendo en este capitulo, de lo idiota que es seguro que si XDD.

Una ultima cosa ya acabo: dentro de un mes sera el Expomanga de Madrid si alguien quiere ir y ver si soy una persona humana XDD, pues decirmelo que de fijo estare alli el sabado.

Besos y nos vemos dentro de una semana en Adicto a ti 


	3. Locura final

Nota: las frases en_ cursiva _son fragmentos de canciones

* * *

**Locura Final **

Akira Sendo no terminaba de asimilar la sorprendente orden que le había dado el pelirrojo. Y aún le contemplaba parado en el sitio con la mandíbula por el suelo totalmente anonadado, porque desde los increíbles sucesos de esta tarde lo ultimo que se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando se fue a cambiar y curarse los golpes a su casa y después a buscar al número diez de Shohoku era que le pidiera que lo besara.

Pero claro, tal como le dicto su exceso de autoestima ya debería saber que su sex appeal no fallaba.

Así que con su ego flotando alrededor se planto delante del pelirrojo que estaba totalmente estático con la mirada perdida y algo anhelante como si tuviera prisa por averiguar algo.

Sendo no podía esperar mas tiempo ¡ese pelirrojo era suyo!

Y así se lo hizo sentir cuando tomo sus labios sin resistencia alguna e introdujo su lengua poseyendo su húmeda cavidad.

—¡Ya vale!—se separa de manera abrupta e inesperada, para el pelopincho, Hanamichi precisamente cuando Sendo estaba empezando a disfrutar de poseer la boca del chico mas alto

—Te pedí que me besaras, no que me metieras la lengua hasta el esófago y adivinaras que he comido hoy— protestó Sakuragi visiblemente enfadado cuando se limpiaba de babas las comisuras de su boca.

—Pero... —balbució Sendo que no comprendía absolutamente nada de su comportamiento, hasta que su cerebro halló la molesta respuesta —‹‹dejo que Rukawa le besara así››

—Tengo que irme— le anuncio el pelirrojo con evidente incomodidad y algo de prisa invitándole a abandonar su casa

‹‹se va con él››—se resintió el orgullo de Sendo¡no lo podía permitir¡no podía perder, así que antes de reflexionar su boca ya estaba pronunciando una frase —estupendo, ya estamos empatados

Hanamichi frunció el ceño intrigado, había mordido el anzuelo y ahora esperaba una respuesta que el erizo se apresuro en fabricar.

—Ya no le debo nada a Rukawa— contestó con ademán triunfante

—¿perdona?—interrumpió el pelirrojo que creyó no haber entendido bien

—si, te hemos besado los dos—confirmo Akira viendo complacido los efectos de su mentira en Hanamichi

—¿apostasteis un beso mío?— pregunto en un murmullo Sakuragi aun incrédulo y temblándole el labio inferior

—claro¿qué te creías?— le respondió, continuando la farsa, Sendo con una socarrona sonrisa en la cara— o es que tu instinto de Tensai no advirtió que solo era un juego

El pelirrojo se sintió terriblemente herido de muerte en los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir muy dentro de él por esta aflictiva revelación, pero luego el dolor dejo paso a una sorda rabia y fue directo a Sendo que se asusto de ver colérico al pelirrojo con un aura propia de un dios airado.

Akira alzó los brazos protegiendo la parte superior de su cuerpo con las manos de un posible cabezazo pero sorprendido porque no se llevo ninguno los quito y pudo ver la ancha espalda del pelirrojo que se iba en dirección a la puerta de la calle.

Hanamichi solo le había pasado para coger sus llaves y salir rápidamente de casa dando un sonoro portazo y dejando dentro a un erizo totalmente arrepentido de su pantomima que ahora al comprobar las consecuencias se le antojaba cruel.

* * *

Kaede Rukawa se apresuro a deshacerse de la ropa de su hermana, manchada y rota, pero desde luego en lo ultimo que pensaba era darle explicaciones a Yukari, lo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza era la perpleja y turbada mirada del pelirrojo cuando descubrió su verdadera identidad. 

Parecía tan frágil y vulnerable, totalmente confuso, plenamente temeroso de haber destapado algo que todavía no había podido asimilar, y él se odiaba por haberle forzado a ello.

Procedió a desmaquillarse, tratándose con asco. Como no tenia ni idea de quitarse la pintura decidió meterse tal cual en la ducha para dolor de su golpeada piel

Cuando salió se vistió con uno pantalones cortos y una camiseta gris de algodón que componía su pijama de verano.

Penso en hacer un ramen instantáneo pero estaba tan desganado que ni siquiera le apetecía ponerse a hacer un alimento precocinado, sin embargo su estomago gruñía reclamándole alimento.

Así que tediosamente cogió el papel de la pizarra pegado en al puerta de la nevera con un imán y encargo una pizza cuatro estaciones.

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón llevando obre el ojo morado una bolsa de hielo para que se le bajara la hinchazón. Ese subnormal de Sendo le había atizado bien

Pero en todo momento su cabeza saltaba una y otra vez, como un disco rallado, a las maravillosas sensaciones del beso

Rukawa suspiro de placer, una satisfacción impresa que todavía tenia presente

Aquello había sido una locura pero una demasiado hermosa y extraordinaria, aunque el pelirrojo lo odiara para los restos de su vida, durante un momento le había sentido suyo y eso era algo que no podía expresar con palabras.

El ruido del timbre llamando insistentemente le alerto ¿tan rápido había llegado el repartidor?

Cogió dinero para pagar y abrió la puerta sin detenerse a mirar

Y un veloz puñetazo le cruzo la cara, precisamente en la única parte de su faz que tenia intacta, tumbándole en el suelo del recibidor

—¿qué te pasa Kitsune¿de veras pensabas que no ibas a recibir lo que mereces como escoria que eres?— dijo un furioso Sakuragi a un desconcertado moreno que había alzado la cabeza llevándose la mano a la nariz de la que manaba sangre copiosamente.

Pero Rukawa se lo esperaba, sabia que su mayor temor se podría cumplir y lo estaba comprobando con gran pena en esos precisos momentos: el pelirrojo solo sentía asco y repulsión por su persona, así que dejaría que lo utilizara como saco de boxeo para que se descargara y luego todo caería en el olvido

—¿No te levantas¿vestirte de niña te ha vuelto débil¿o es que crees que iba a dejarme besar por las buenas? Vamos ponte en pie y pelea, di que es mentira— retó con un rugido el pelirrojo

Kaede se incorporo firme en su idea de dejar que el pelirrojo se desquitara, le partía el corazón verlo tan agraviado en su orgullo y encima por su causa

—¿no te defiendes? Te creía de otra manera, que decepción¿cómo has podido apostar¿Acaso estas loco?

— ¡basta!— al zorro no le importaba recibir una paliza pero quería conservar intactos su sentimientos aunque solo estuviera condenado a ser algo platónico— no cargues contra mi ¡golpéame¡desfustrate! pero déjame conservarlo

El pelirrojo se quedo pensativo durante unos instante ¿conservar¿qué quería decir con eso el Kitsune?— ¿de que cojones hablas?

Rukawa lo miro fijamente antes de responder dubitativo — del beso ¿no?

—Yo de la apuesta. No te hagas el inocente. Sendo me lo contó todo

El interior de Kaede se agito de mala manera al comprobar que el estado de irritación de Sakuragi se debía al erizo— ‹‹ será cabronazo ese pelotieso¡un momento! Sakuragi no esta enfadado por el beso››

Y ahora su interior lloró de emoción al ver el cielo abierto.

—Hanamichi— hablo Rukawa, suave y remiso acercándose hasta su posición lentamente— entonces ¿el beso no te importo?— sus labios se movieron con premeditación de manera segura y susurrante hipnotizando el sistema nervioso del pelirrojo para total disgusto de este pues sabia que si revivía lo de la tarde seria su no retornable camino a la perdición.

Sus alientos ya se mezclaban cuando volvió a sonar el timbre en el hogar de los Rukawa

Rukawa, viendo con desmesurada satisfacción que tenia a Hanamichi en el bote, le propuso de manera sagaz para hacerle sufrir un poco mas— si no quieres, no abro

—yo... — fue el torpe monosílabo que se oyó de la carnosa boca del pelirrojo quien no acertaba a coordinar su cuerpo con sus pensamientos y sus manos empezaban a sudar abundantemente, estaba bajo los resultados del hechizo de esos finos labios

—pero será mejor que lo haga, es mi cena— terminó Kaede la estudiada tortura, con una sonrisa complacida que le ocupaba toda la cara, dejando aun más nervioso si cabe a Hanamichi

El astuto zorro, o mejor dicho lobo, penso en engatusar, o mejor dicho en merendarse, al mono, o mejor dicho al caperucito rojo.

Y no dudo dejarle con la miel en los labios para prolongar la agónica seducción, tener a al pelirrojo en sus manos no era algo que hacia todos los días, así que fue a recibir su pizza

Mientras Hanamichi en el salón, con el corazón a mil enviando sangre a su shockeado cerebro con voz de alarma que le alertaba sobre lo que había estado a punto de suceder

‹‹Esta jugando maldita sea ››— pero él estaba allí en busca de respuestas y además ya se había cansado de ser el chico bueno e ingenuo de esta historia

Al llevar a la cocina el cuadrado envase de cartón, Rukawa se sobresalto cuando el hilo musical empezó a funcionar sin previo aviso sonando la primera pista uno de los discos de N´sync de su hermana

Se dirigió extrañando al salón y apenas poner un pie en el cuarto, un trapo negro aterrizó sobre su cara impidiéndole la visión... pero no era un simple trozo de tela... ¡era la camiseta de Hanamichi!

Se la quito de la cara con el pensamiento en blanco y el rey del hielo se quedo literalmente congelado al ver a su anhelado pelirrojo con el torso desnudo bailando al son de la música con movimientos sensuales y premeditados dedicados solo a el.

¡Su mayor fantasía erótica en el salón de su casa!

Se iba a convertir en un volcán en erupción, entiéndase en erección, y empezar a desangrarse de un momento a otro

La voz del pelirrojo sonando felinamente lo saco de su ensoñación de vuelta a la vida real, ahora era Sakuragi quien llevaba las riendas de la situación

_(Bye)I don't want to be a fool for you / (adiós) No quiero ser un tonto por ti_

—¿En que piensas Kaede?—inquirió malévolo, pasando las dos manos al borde de sus pantalones y mostrando su bragueta—Tiene cinco botones... ¿ que te parece intercambiar una pregunta por un botón?

_Just another player in your game for two / solo otro jugador en tu juego para dos_

Rukawa solo pudo tragar saliva al ver su oscuro objeto de deseo balancear su imponente cuerpo a las cadencias rítmicas de la canción

_You may hate me but it ain't no lie / podrás odiarme pero no miento_

—Vamos a ver ¿estuviste el sábado en el "Burning Flame" ?— dijo Sakuragi dando comienzo al sensual interrogatorio

Kaede asintió con la cabeza y su iris azules brillando de excitación se perdieron en los hábiles dedos de Hanamichi deslizando la pieza redonda por el ojal.

¡Oh Dios! Ahora podía disfrutar sin tapujos de su marcado vientre

_(Bye)I don't really want to make it tough/ (adiós) Realmente no quiero hacerlo difícil_

—¿Que hacías allí, contesta— ordenó el pelirrojo al ver que Rukawa lo único que hacia era comérselo los ojos embobado

—Quería... estar seguro... de que me gustaban... los hombres— Kaede contestó como pudo porque ante el semejante espectáculo privado de su amado creía que se le había olvidado incluso de respirar

Otro botón fuera y también las marcadas líneas que llevaban hacia su ingle donde se podía adivinar la presencia de vello pubico

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough / solo quería decirte que he tenido suficiente_

—¿Estabas con Sendo?

—Sí, pero...

El tercer botón fue desabrochado y el zorro ahogo un gutural gemido casi animal al ver la sexy y oscura ropa interior y el prominente bulto de la entrepierna

_Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie / puede sonar a loco pero no miento_

Pero Hanamichi no le dejo explicarse estaba demasiado ansioso por saber—¿Viste mi actuación?

—Aja— dijo el zorro como un zombie, no tenia voluntad, estaba poseído por la divina visión y esperando con todas sus fuerzas que llegara la pregunta final y Hanamichi se deshiciera del último botón.

_Bye, bye, bye / adiós, adiós, adiós_

—Bueno ya no quiero saber nada más— confeso el pelirrojo abrochando sus botones y cogiendo su camiseta de forma repentina

—Pero...

—Me voy, tú y Sendo, sois unos dementes, no quiero saber nada de vosotros ni de vuestras apuestas porque si os volvéis a cruzar en mi camino no dudare en partiros la bonita cara que os gastáis

¡Haz algo! le grito alterada la cabeza del zorro a su dueño con todas sus fuerzas ¡no lo pierdas ahora!

—Si demencia significa estar enamorado de ti, entonces soy el ser más demente que hay en la tierra

Hanamichi se quedo totalmente estático y volvió sobre sus pasos lentamente, no creía haber entendido correctamente las palabras pronunciadas por un Kaede Rukawa que en esos instantes lucía un bonito sonrojo

—Quédate, tenemos una conversación pendiente— le suplico Kaede rogando con toda su alma

—¿Puedo usar el teléfono?— terminó preguntando el pelirrojo, para alegría zorruna, después de calmar la desatada una tormenta de reflexiones en su interior

* * *

Al rato, Hanamichi, completamente avergonzado por su bruto comportamiento pues ya le había puesto al corriente de todos los datos y de que nunca existió tal apuesta, mimaba a Rukawa mientras le curaba la nariz con esmero y le quería obligar a cenar para gracia de un contento zorro. 

—¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?— hablo aturdido el pelirrojo

Kaede asintió rápidamente, estaba contento de poder encara el tema en esos momentos

—¿que llevabas como pecho?— inquirió Sakuragi— es que cuando nos besamos lo note y claro...

El zorro puso un gesto de decepción mas que notable, no era de lo que esperaba hablar, y admitió avergonzado mirando a otro lado— unos cuantos calcetines en el sujetador de mi hermana

—¿Era tu primer beso?— continuo el curioso jugador del Shohoku

Kaede le clavo iris en iris y pupila en pupila con gran intensidad obviando la pregunta y provocando que Hanamichi se turbara poniéndose colorado.

* * *

—¿por que no lo pruebas tu primero?— pregunto Rukawa cuando estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, no le había quitado el ojo de encima queriendo registrar todos sus movimientos y hallar una respuesta a su fugaz declaración, por lo pronto, aunque veía a Hanamichi algo acobardado lo que le inspiraba una profunda ternura, era cierto que estaba bastante relajado en su compañía 

El pelirrojo que había recuperado su carácter habitual y hace rato también su colosal apetito hizo caso dando un bocado a la porción de pizza y hablar con la boca llena

— Efta mu güena

Rukawa sonrío y le beso cándidamente en los labios para sorpresa de Hanamichi

— delicioso — confirmo el zorro riéndose al ver la cara de pasmo que se le había quedado a su torpe— y por cierto este es el segundo

Hanamichi se ruborizo hasta el nacimiento del pelo y acertó a decir con algo de dificultad

—no lo entiendo, solo me has visto hacer un streptease y por eso crees que estas enamorado de mí

—eso no es cierto— dijo sin molestarse el Kitsune cogiéndolo de la mano para guiarle y mirándolo con un cariño infinito — tan solo fue el detonante, ya sentía algo por ti. Además, pienso que subestimas tu poder de seducción— termino cuando empujo al pelirrojo suavemente para que se sentara en el sofá mientras volvía a darle a la tecla de play y elegía una canción

_Every little thing I do / Cada cosa pequeña que hago_

Se giro, mientras la música empezaba, para lanzar un vistazo al desconcertado pelirrojo con una expresión de llena de amor y deseo

_Never seems enough for you / Nunca parece suficiente para ti_

Hanamichi no podía sospechar que se proponía ese zorro taimado pero en su interior descubrió que ardía en deseos de averiguarlo

And you don't want lose it again / Y tu no quieres perderlo otra vez 

Kaede Rukawa le demostró al pelirrojo lo mucho que había revivido en su memoria sus candentes movimientos en el bar de noche reproduciéndolos a la perfección para la gloria bendita de Hanamichi ahora en el papel de sufrido y excitado espectador

_But I'm not like them / Pero yo no soy como ellos_

El moreno no pensaba, solo actuaba como jamas imagino que lo haría nunca, deshaciendo todo su ser en su baile queriendo hacer valer a su amor lo que para él significaba todo aquello.

_Baby when you finally / Baby, cuando finalmente tu_

Kaede finalmente dejo que su camiseta se deslizara por sus fibrosos brazos mientras balanceaba la cadera de manera sugerente y sensual para deleite de su compañero de equipo.

Siempre contemplando la actitud de Hanamichi, siempre manteniendo su ardorosa mirada sobre él.

_Get to love somebody / te enamores de alguien_

Sakuragi apenas procesando todo, porque un torrente de pasionales sensaciones se desboco en su interior, pero termino entendiendo a la perfección la actitud del Kitsune... de su Kitsune

Había perdido el juicio por él completamente

_Guess what¿Adivina que? _

Se estaba dejando la piel, nunca mejor dicho porque todavía le dolían algo los golpes de Sendo que llevaba marcados, pero con cada cadencia destinada a un pelirrojo, que lo miraba totalmente embelesado, sentía que cada vez estaba mas cerca de su corazón mostrándole que era el único que encendía su interior y que el también anhelaba ser el único para él.

_It's gonna be me / Ese seré yo _

Antes de que el zorro se deshiciera de sus cortos pantalones, Hanamichi se incorporo y le puso las manos en la espalda, encarándole y deteniendo todos sus movimientos con una irresistible mezcla de viva pasión y ternura

—No juegues mas —le suplico con un murmullo a la altura del zorruno oído que provoco un aura de atracción ya inevitable

—Para mí nunca ha sido un juego, Hanamichi — confeso a la vez que ponía sus labios en el cuello del pelirrojo pues desde que empezó el juego de seducción se mantenían electrificados y necesitaban una toma de tierra carnal en la piel bronceada

Sakuragi se mordió su labio inferior con placer cerrando los ojos intensamente y sin pensar cogió la cabeza del zorro entre sus grandes manos e hizo que sus labios se juntaran en un beso desesperado.

La boca de Rukawa tomo el control, exigía reconquistar ese dulce terreno que primigeniamente le había pertenecido y ahora era suyo por completo.

Un intercambio de labios sin fin, pero que termino convirtiéndose en lánguidas caricias en los bordes de sus bocas

Cuando se separaron por milímetros y en su campo de visión solo estaban la cara el uno del otro. La enorme sonrisa que iluminaba la faz del pelirrojo dio un vuelco al corazón de Rukawa y no pudo remediar preguntar, inmensamente feliz, apoyado su frente en la del mono

—¿De que te ríes do´aho?

—De eso precisamente, me siento un tonto, debería haberme dado cuenta antes y podría haber evitado muchas estupideces— contestó un Hanamichi que ante los sucesos que habían dado un giro de 360 grados a su vida había madurado

—No se puede pedir milagros a los torpes— antes de que el pelirrojo comenzara con su ofuscada retahíla, Kaede le hizo callar divertido— Ya se que eres un Tensai, y que hacerme feliz lo harás genial porque recuperaremos el tiempo perdido— dijo Kaede jugando sugerentemente con sus labios provocando una reacción natural en la entrepierna del pelirrojo

Iniciando una seguidilla de húmedos besos y deliciosas caricias, el pelirrojo notó que no era el único a quien se le despertaba la libido bajo los efectos del deseo carnal y el vehemente anhelo de que sucediera una relación mas intima

— Kaede, yo...

—Shhhh— el zorro le puso el dedo índice en la boca— tranquilo, no pasara nada que tu no quieras

—Pero es que quiero—replicó azorado el pelirrojo con apariencia de un niño que pedir quiere algo y le da vergüenza pedirlo

Rukawa sintiendo que el corazón se le para por momentos presa de un colapso nervioso se insta a tranquilizarse para no asustar al pelirrojo

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Hanamichi clavo sus pupilas en las del zorro y dejó que hablara su alma

—Quiero algo mas que sexo

—Ya lo tienes— le dijo mientras pegaba de nuevo sus labios a los suyos y sus manos recorrían la ancha espalda del pelirrojo pero deseaba tocar su piel sin impedimentos por lo que sus manos se colaron debajo de la camiseta

Pronto la ropa le supuso un impedimento para amarse completamente

—Ven, vamonos a mi cuarto— dijo Kaede en apenas un susurro ahogado cogiendo de la mano a su amor ahora correspondido.

Hanamich, dócil, sumamente excitado e inquieto, por lo que significaba la situación, se dejo guiar mientras Rukawa le acariciaba el dorso de su mano tiernamente con el pulgar mandando un mensajes de confianza a su corazón.

Nada mas cruzar el umbral Hanamichi acogió a Kaede entre sus brazos rodeándolo fuertemente y sintiendo su acelerada respiración golpearle el cuello, decidió deseaba dejarse llevar por la vehemencia y viveza del momento.

— Kitsune, te quiero. Hazme perder la poca cordura que me queda

Kaede ante tan excitante ruego no le hizo esperar más, después de noches de irrazonables fantasías veía la realizable realidad.

Deposito sus labios en el vigoroso cuello del pelirrojo saboreando su esencia perfumada, mientras Hanamichi solo acertaba a ronronear como un gatito meloso ciñendo mas el largo cuerpo del moreno al suyo, sintiendo la boca de su amante ascender hasta su barbilla explorando el carnal territorio que dejaba un camino húmedo con su labio inferior.

Sus bocas se volvieron a unir en un beso desenfrenado, Kaede abrió los ojos comprobando que su subconsciente no le jugaba una mala pasada y aquel que le lamía la herida de su labio con una intensidad desmesurada era aquel torpe del que se había enamorado hasta lo mas profundo de su alma.

Y percibir su viril aroma, sentir su dureza golpear contra la suya, verle corresponderle ardorosamente, recibiendo todas las señales de los magnos sentimientos que le provoca no hace mas que asegurarle de querer mostrarse por entero y conocerle lo mas íntimamente que fuera capaz.

Le despojó de su camiseta dando un fuerte suspiro al tocar por fin ese musculoso pecho que le pareció esculpido por un artista divino, mirándole y comprobando que su atracción era mutua al igual que su admiración a ir descubriendo sus deseados cuerpos. El pelirrojo también se deleitaba de acariciar los formados pectorales zorrunos.

Kaede le tumbó suavemente sobre la cama inclinándose para ir reconociendo como suyo el magnifico torso bronceado que tenia a su disposición.

Paso las yemas de los dedos provocando un placentero escalofrío en su torpe, complacido con esta respuesta sustituyó sus dedos por su candente boca posicionándola justo debajo de su pecho derecho y haciéndole una tórrida marca succionando ayudado por su lengua, nublando la razón al pelirrojo.

Subió lentamente su mano derecha, observando a su amor, haciéndole abrir los ojos al acariciar con cariño sus temblorosos labios y clavando una significativa mirada que su pelirrojo entendió.

Sus dedos rozaron la aureola de pequeño pezón masculino para luego medirlo entre sus dedos aumentando los suspiros entrecortados del pelirrojo.

Satisfecho con su descubrimiento, su boca tomo el lugar de sus dedos y degusto el sabor de los botones rosados jugando con ellos golosamente.

Pero ya no era suficiente, y recordando todo lo que deseaba conocer la entrepierna del pelirrojo, sus manos se encargaron de hacer desaparecer los pantalones y la ropa interior que portaba mientras el numero diez se dejaba hacer, satisfecho de inspirar la pasión del zorro coronándole como rey del Fuego.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, con el animo ardiendo, la piel en completa ebullición y grandiosamente desnudo en su cama era mas de lo que Kaede podía aguantar sin cegarse ante el deseo.

Rukawa se incorporo momentáneamente, para deslizar sus shorts y sus boxers bajo sus piernas, bajo la mirada candorosa y atenta de Hanamichi que al verle sin impedimentos con su miembro rígido y a la vez tembloroso se le antojo sumamente hermoso.

Cogió a su níveo amante de la mano, atrayéndole hacia si, dándole cobijo con su cuerpo y haciéndole saber lo que sentía, regalándole caricias tiernas y a la vez atrevidas, mimando con sus labios los cardenales que tenia en la parte superior de su cuerpo fruto de la pelea con Sendo.

Ambos disfrutaban del maravilloso contacto piel con piel, sabiendo que nadie conocería esa faceta tan intima tan sólo aquel con el que se compartían y que su alma había reconocido.

Sintiéndose gratos de descubrir tantas nuevas y placenteras sensaciones uno en el otro, y gozar del cuerpo ajeno

Al sentir sus penes rozándose con su carne y piel, eran conscientes de que todo su ser gritaba por mas

—Hana... — se oyó decir a Kaede quedamente— ¿quieres...

Pero los labios de Hanamichi tomaron su boca dándole una respuesta afirmativa, declarando una guerra de lenguas que encendió de sobremanera la pasión existente.

Rukawa agarró firmemente los glúteos del pelirrojo, masajeandolos con ansia y buscando la esperada entrada, tocando el rosado exterior a la vez que acariciaba con rítmicos movimientos los genitales del pelirrojo, mientras este se contorneaba de placer y algo de dolor al sentir la intrusión de un dedo en su interior.

Pero Kaede, no tenia intención de apresurarse y hacerle daño, así que tomo su presemen para lubricar la cavidad trasera de su pelirrojo, preparándole con todo su sentimiento y tratando de controlar la extrema excitación, hasta que Hanamichi le cogió de la mano indicándole que ya estaba preparado

Alzándole las piernas, situándose entre ellas, su miembro se internó en el caliente y apretado agujero, con algo de dolor para Hanamichi pero con pleno éxtasis para Kaede.

Gozando de la atmósfera de sexualidad carnal y deseo sentimental, mientras el aire calentaba, el olor a sexo inundaba la habitación, y el único ruido era el producido por su rítmico movimiento poseyendo al ser amado y los gemido y jadeos de autentico placer que emitían ambos.

Midió sus embestidas hasta que se reflejo el placer en la cara del pelirrojo, en ese momento perdió el control tomando con una mano libre el falo del pelirrojo para masturbarlo hasta que ambos alcanzaron el explosionante clímax eyaculando a la vez.

Después abrazados mientras sus respiraciones se serenaban y asimilando lo sucedido, sintiendo una increíble plenitud ambos pronunciaron un sincero "Te quiero" solo para los oídos del otro.

Kaede sentía los dedos de su amante jugando con su pelo y se acurruco mas contra su pecho, no podía dar crédito a que le había hecho el amor a Hanamichi pero era tan cierto como que para su sorpresa este se restregaba libidinosamente contra su cuerpo y acababa de bajar a la altura de sus genitales con una sonrisa lasciva

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—También quiero sentirte mío y creo que es justo que despierte al mini Ru

—¡Dios! — gimió Rukawa al sentir la cavidad húmeda del pelirrojo succionar, al principio con torpeza pero luego por entero, su pene, pero eso fue tan solo el placentero principio porque luego con gran turbación sintió que Hanamichi codicioso, le ensalivaba su ano, penetrándole con su lengua y después con sus dedos.

Satisfecho con que el pelirrojo despertara de nuevo su deseo, le tomo con fuerza haciéndolo subir y le obsequio con un tórrido beso que no hacia mas que espolear su retomado anhelo al desgustar su propio sabor.

Completamente loco de pasión, tumbo a Hanamichi, se sentó sobre sus piernas y dejo que su pene se internara dentro de él, haciéndose suyo, mientras el pelirrojo recuperado de la sorpresa, le abrazo aferrándolo, excitado, con vigor sin dejar de escapar su calor, mientras Rukawa se dejaba las uñas en su espalda sin cesar su frenético vaivén y haciendo que su pene rozara por completo el vientre del pelirrojo alcanzando minutos después, por separado otro increíble orgasmo.

Y esta vez, después de satisfacer por completo el deseo amatorio ambos se quedaron plácidamente dormido en brazos del otro, sin preocuparse de nada.

* * *

Hacia horas que el astro rey había aparecido dando comienzo a una nueva jornada 

Kaede Rukawa yacía tumbado y desnudo, en su cama, feliz de la vida y sobre todo de su recién comenzado romance con el hombre de sus sueños.

Aspiro el fragante aroma que había dejado su do´aho en la almohada junto el olor a sexo que permanecía en el aire de la habitación

Sin duda, el fin de semana que acababa de finalizar se le había antojado demasiado corto pero había sido el mejor de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente de su primera noche de amor, Hanamichi se levantó para marcharse a su casa pero al tomar una ducha los dos juntos, sus cuerpos húmedos habían sido demasiado para los incipientes amantes volviendo a hacerlo allí mismo entre caricias resbalosas por culpa del gel y con el agua mojándoles por entero

Sintiéndose algo culpable, por ser la causa del retraso del pelirrojo, le invitó a desayunar y terminó comiendo... con Hanamichi como plato

Es que era totalmente irresistible e inevitable, cuando estaban juntos perdían la noción de tiempo y lugar y solo deseaban entregarse el uno al otro.

Y el lunes había llegado y no podían demorar mas el regreso del pelirrojo a su casa, así que estaba duchándose solo para no sucumbir de nuevo a la tentación

—Kaede estoy en casa— oyó una voz femenina en el piso de abajo y unos pasos que indicaban que subía por las escaleras

‹‹Mierda, Yukari››— Rukawa salto de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana para salir al pasillo corriendo e intentar evitar que su hermana viera a Hanamichi

—Kaede, me dejas unos boxers —el pelirrojo salió como su madre le trajo al mundo, mirando extrañado la cara avergonzada que tenia el moreno, con el pelo rojo mojado, enmarcándole la cara y algunas gotas rebeldes resbalando por su piel.

Yukari estaba justo detrás de Hanamichi completamente shockeada pero no pudiendo evitar su mirada del trasero del pelirrojo

—Pues si que crecen bien los niños de hoy en día— comento ahogando una risa

Hanamichi se giro sorprendido mostrándose en todo su esplendor ante la hermana de Rukawa, la chica bajo su mirada

— Y tan bien— remato su frase anterior

El pelirrojo muerto de vergüenza reacciono tapándose sus partes nobles con sus manos huyendo al baño

—Kaede — canturreo Yukari al desaparecer Hanamichi de escena

—No digas nada— le contestó molesto porque su hermana se enterara y porque ya no era el único en haber disfrutado de la desnudez del pelirrojo

—¿Tu estas tonto¿crees que no sabremos que eres gay, porque¿ a cuantos hormonales adolescentes conoces tu que no se hayan aprovechado un poquito de la legión de fans?— pregunto retóricamente con ironía y continuo mirando lascivamente a la puerta del baño— Por cierto que buen gusto.

Rukawa gruño lanzando un aviso

—¿Estas celoso, jajaja, que divertido. No te preocupes que no te molesto mas, tengo que deshacer la maleta— le dijo mientras se encerraba en su cuarto— te dejo con tu tortolito

* * *

Vuelta a la rutina. 

Las clases recomenzaron después del periodo estival.

Rukawa esta sumamente preocupado pues en los últimos días de vacaciones no ha tenido ninguna noticia del pelirrojo y tiene un miedo atroz de que Hanamichi se haya arrepentido de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

No ha podido verle durante las clases y espera abordarle antes del entrenamiento para calmar sus dudas

Y para su sorpresa lo ve hablando con Sendo y los celos afloran en su interior expandiéndose como una llamarada

—Estoy arrepentido y dispuesto a todo, incluso a montarme un trío con vosotros— reclama, por enésima vez el erizo, con la rodilla en el suelo y las manos juntas suplicando perdón, ante Hanamichi ya harto de la conversación o mas bien monologo pues Sendo no hacia mas que darle razones con el de las que hacia caso omiso.

Akira pudo continuar porque el zorro lo incrustó su bicicleta atropellándole, dejándole medio muerto

— ¿Has oído algo Hanamichi?—fingió Rukawa teatralmente

Sakuragi bufó con una chispa de diversión —No quiero que mi novio se convierta en el psicópata de la bicicleta

—Dilo otra vez— le instó Kaede enfrente suya y con los ojos chispeándole de la emoción

—El psicópata de la bicicleta— repitió el pelirrojo con aire inocente

—No— Rukawa movió la cabeza a ambos lados— lo otro—le volvió a pedir apretando las manos bronceadas entre las suyas

—¿Novio?— le preguntó el pelirrojo suspicaz levantando una ceja

—¿ En serio?— inquirio Kaede con el rostro grave— No he sabido nada de ti desde...

—Lo sé— le corto Hanamichi acariciándole la mejilla para tranquilizarlo— pero hay cosas que este Genio no pueden solucionar como que tus padres te castiguen por pasarte todo el fin de semana fuera sin noticias

Kaede desesperado por besarle y celebrar su confirmado noviazgo dirige sus labios a la boca de Hanamcihi pero este le pone la mejilla

—¿No estarás jugando conmigo?— pregunto Kaede dolido

—No seas tu el do´aho¿ es que te tengo que explicar los efectos secundarios de tus besos?— rió vivamente el pelirrojo al ver que su temor , en esos días de castigo su novio, de que se hubiera olvidado de él, era completamente infundado.

Así que le tomo de la mano, se la beso dulce y castamente y se fueron acaramelados al gimnasio, olvidando al erizo alli.

—Menos mal que llegáis— les recibe Ayako— no sabíamos que hacer con esas— dice señalando sus fans que se han fusionado en un club y muestran una pancarta que reza " Rukawa y Sakuragi. Forever, Together"

La pareja se mira, no sabiendo que pensar

—Habéis creado a un monstruo— les dice Ryota— y encima la petarda de la Matsudaira esta al frente. Ouch! Ayako no me pegues

—no os preocupes chicos— les dice la manager escondiendo su abanico y guiñándoles un ojo— y tampoco hace falta que escondáis nada porque lo la subasta ha corrido como la pólvora

—¿y Haruko?— pregunta Hanamichi extrañado de no ver a la chica y que hace que reciba un disimulado pellizco de Kaede

— Esta de baja por depresión

Los demás miembros del equipo se reúnen en torno a la chica de rizos, tal como ha pedido.

La pareja capta algunos retazos de lo que sus compañeros venían comentado y no pueden evitar un escalofrío, bueno solo Hanamichi, era algo de que habían salido todas las fans en grupo y no dejaban ver lo que se traían entre manos pero que era una cosa como una escoba negra.

—Bienvenidos chicos— saluda Ayako que esconde algo entre manos— como sabéis es mi ultimo año, así que os voy a pedir un favor— le dice repartiendo unos panfletos

—No, no y no— protesta primero el capitán Miyagi esgrimiendo el papel— esto va en contra de mi hombría

—Que pena— finge la avispada chica— y yo que quería presumir de novio cachas

—¡Lo hago!— exclama Ryota todo convencido

Sakuragi esta leyendo estupefacto al igual que el zorro apoyado en su hombro y con los brazos rodeándole la cadera posesivamente

—Es por una buena causa—contestó la chica— además ya tenemos a los primeros voluntarios

Sakuragi se quito el papel de sus ojos y vio a su Gundam saludándole

—Vosotros teníais que ser

—Y bien Rukawa... Sakuragi, con todas vuestras admiradoras tendríamos lleno asegurado—intento incitar la manager.

Rukawa apretaba mas a su novio como negándose a que nadie viera a su amor de esa guisa,no despues de todo lo que había costado conquistarlo. Mientras Sakuragi repasaba mentalmente lo que había echo casi en contra de su voluntad: streptease y subasta de besos pero...

¿Natación sincronizada masculina?

Definitivamente aquello era otra historia.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

N/A: Estoy sin palabras por haberlo acabado, lo único que espero con todo mi corazón es que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

Tengo que aclarar que las canciones que he utilizado, "Bye, bye ,bye" e "It´s gonna be me" , son del disco de N´sync : "No strings attached". El trozo utilizado corresponde a los estribillos, en realidad el tema de las canciones no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero el ritmo que tienen me gustaba mucho para la situación y al descontextualizar los estribillos me venia de perlas. La traducción es mía y es bastante literal, así que si he metido la pata agradecería que se me comunicara.

Forever, Together significa para siempre , juntos.

Y ahora solo me queda agradecer encarecidamente a Shadir, Kaehana9, Nian, Khira, Ran, Sumomo89,Miguel, Vanne, inuyashaluchi, Sakyy, Haima, Paz, Morgana of Avallon, MAY, sakura, Soru, Gemma, natitaita y Yuki que en algún capitulo y en algún lugar me dejaron un preciado review.

Gracias mil a todos los que han leído esta historia. Espero que me quieran seguir leyendo en "Adicto a ti" y "Ojalá fuera cierto"

Y ahora con gusto contesto a los reviews del capi anterior, si me dejan alguno en este y quieren que les conteste no duden en poner su correo

**Elena**: Si, es que las imagine como los matones de instituto pero en chicas XDD.

**Ran:** si que me costo actualizar, pero ahora no te quejaras no? No te preocupes se que la espera se hace tediosa, asi que si me quieres regañar pues hazlo que con eso me pongo las pilas ;), pero gracias por perdonarme xDD. Me alegro de que te rieras yo pensaba que estaba escribiendo demasiadas gilipolleces pero si te has reido es que ha funcionado y me alegro mucho. No quiero matar a nadie del disgusto y menos a ti, pero elemental querido Watson, Sakuragi solo quiere comprobar. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo porque Ru se lleva finalmente el gato al agua.

** Nian:** Hola, gran jefa! Pues no has tenido que esperar tanto, por terminarlo ando desaparecida del grupo... el lemon...es que me estreno y me entro panico escenico , le he dado vueltas pero ahi lo he dejado. Tu tampoco eres viejales, si estamos en la flor de la vida . Espero que disfrutaras con el interrogatorio de Hana.

**Miguel:** gracias por dejarme un review tambien aqui, pero creo que se corto. He actualizado pronto no?

**Vanne**: aqui tienes mas! Pero es el final TT

**Kaehana9**: Si esta que echa chispas como has podido leer! La verdad cuando lo escribia pensaba, que menudo Rukawa que me estaba saliendo pero es que me encantaria ver ese lado salvaje (babas) con Hanamichi por supuesto.

**inuyashaluchi:** gracias! como ves Hana tambien se ha enamorado perdidamente del zorro.

Gracias de corazon por acompañarme hasta aqui y besos a todas/os!


End file.
